


Beneficial punishment

by Shadow_Fear



Series: Snake scales and human flesh [1]
Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlas CEO Rhys, M/M, No Smut, Rhys being kinda creepy, Stuffing, implied stuffing, naga jack, well no smut yet~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Fear/pseuds/Shadow_Fear
Summary: “Oh jack… I really wish you hadn't gone this far”Rhys said with some light hearted disappointment in his tone as he walked out of the dark and towards Jack’s dim lit space.(Naga Jack gets in trouble and has to face the consequences)





	Beneficial punishment

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever done and probably wont be doing another for a while as it took me forever to finish! There may be errors that might have been overlooked  
> (Also my grammar is rusty) please tell me what you think♥♥♥

The room was dark or perhaps to better say barely lit as there were a few dim lights shining on the naga in this quiet office, the only sounds that broke this silence were the serpents’ frustrated breathing as he tied once more to break free of his restraints.

Shackled to a thick wall that stood out in the middle of the room, Jacks tail had also been restrained tucked under the walls only hole which then held by a few large cuffs on the other side.

Then there was the smell, it wasn’t awful or disgusting just different than the usual chemical cleanness that usually clung to the area. An overload of scents to be precise, some were faintly familiar but couldn’t pinpoint what as the surrounding smells mixed 

Jack didn’t have long to think about any of that when the sound of the automatic doors opening and the voice that came with it.

 “Oh jack… I really wish you hadn’t gone this far”

Rhys said with some light hearted disappointment in his tone as he walked out of the dark and towards Jack’s dim lit space.

“I thought I gave you everything you needed, wanted …. Why…” The CEO said giving the last word a stern tone.

For a fraction of a moment Jacks face twitched but then curved up into his usual cheeky smile and spoke with playful amusement.

“Just pushin’ my limits Rhysie, seeing how far it takes to push those pretty buttons of yours”

a frown formed on the cybernetic man not pleased with the answer he’d got

“you tried to eat three people jack…” he uttered sullenly 

the statement didn’t faze the serpent and continued to stare 

“… Including me, when I tried to stop you.” 

And there it was a flash of emotion, a twitch that told another story Jack wasn’t giving up. quickly regaining thought and begun to speak again

“you spoiled me too much…..” pulling against the shackles with his voice rising 

“I am cold blooded, colder than the icy mountains you thought you saved me from!” struggles become more frantic

“I’m NOT some pet that can be put on display, I don’t need to rely on others!!” again pulling on the shackles but still did not budge

“I have instincts in me Rhys, primed to kill and eat who ever I fricken please! no amount of your sweet conditioning can change that!!” jack spat with pull of the last amount of strength before finally giving into exhaustion

The naga stared tiredly at Rhys waiting for his response…

Letting out an almost relived sigh as Rhys’s face softened, ok this wasn’t the reaction he expected

Smiling lightly the young CEO now had an idea were this sudden aggression was coming from….

“Your right Jack, I can’t act like erasing that part of you by pretending it doesn’t exist” makes his way into the dark just a bit out of the nagas vision

“But as long as I fulfill those needs I can render them useless…. which brings me to your…. um… punishment for your actions. Granted that you were victim of your own instincts but I cant just turn my head away like usual this time, the incident caused a lot of worry among the employees….” looking back at Jack with a gentle grin

Shifting uncomfortably Jack look like he was waiting for an inevitable torture or some betrayal to be revealed earning a low growl to emit out of the serpent.

“So how are we going to do this? going to lock me up for being a bad boy? or maybe your finally tired of me decided to end my little self to be a new pair of extremely handsome boots?” Jack sarcastically said with restrained anger in his voice.

Rhys let out a small chuckle “Oh god no, I could never ….. Ah but before I continue I have to ask you, as you failed to actually eat anything earlier you must be starving so…”

Jack tilted his head with a faint confused look as the conversation took a different turn

“Would you like to start with dinner or dessert?” Rhys still hasn’t returned from the darker part of the room.

Jack was hesitant to answer but the question did remind him that he is in fact hungry and only now realizing the empty feeling had been silently gnawing at him all since waking in Rhys’s office. tho now unwilling to show his nervousness he reverted back to his usual smug smile he answered.

“Dessert, after all I’m going to be punished might be a while before I’m allowed to have any” said in a playful sarcasm again

“oh weeell I don’t know about that” Rhys spoke as he finally reappeared from the dark holding a large glass milkshake topped with whipped cream with a large cherry on top “I think you could make me reconsider if you asked nicely” placed a straw into jacks mouth

Jack barely let the tube touch his lips before slurping down the sweet liquid in large gulps only to regret the painful freeze, to Rhys’s amusement, the serpent clenched his teeth as he could only wait till it passes. After resuming it wasn't long before the large sugary drink was gone. 

“God! thats what I needed” letting out a relieved belch then giving a glimpse to the CEO who has not done or said anything other than stand there and smile unassumingly… it was unnerving.

“I’m glad that you found that satisfying Jack, because you still have some more left“ placing down the large empty glass, along with plucking off the uneaten cherry and putting it in the nagas hesitant mouth.

Preoccupied with the cherry the snake failed to notice the large gallon container Rhys had picked up. Jack didn’t have time to wonder where or how that thing appeared so suddenly as Rhys was unscrewing the cap off and bringing out a large tube to shove one end into. There was a twinge of realization of what was going on….

“Going to make me drink all that as punishment then? you’re going to need a lot more to bust this gut” he smirked at the container as it were something so feeble “But milkshakes? Really? I’d think you’d have something more practical in terms of torture” 

“Torture?” the other blinked as he thought about it for a second “hmm I wouldn't call it that way as I’m just trying to teach you a lesson, truthfully I want to spoil you….  _so much~_ ” a dim light in the cybernetic man’s echo eye flashed causing the lights of the room to come on revealing the scent that jack was picking up.

Food. Lots and lots of human food….

And Rhys was just smiling like he’d done something sweet, much to Jacks new found horror.

“I picked your favorites” grabbing the tubbed gallon container and shoving, as gently as possible, the large tube into the nagas reluctant mouth “Now when you talked about your instincts and how they can’t be tamed, I thought _‘If a predator were constantly full to the point of slow mobilization then it’s possible it may lose that drive to hunt’_ ” finally lifting the gallon upside down to let the sugary liquid flow into the serpent.

“So that’s what I’m going to do, fill you up with all this then spoil you till there’s nothing left of that drive”

The cool drink went quickly, not all fast as the first but Jack resisting might had something to do with it.

Pulling the tube free from jack, the CEO made his way back to the once darken part of the room to pick from the many tables of food. Each one filled with plates of meals that jack was fond of, greasy burgers, sizzling pizza, juicy sirloin, and so much more.

The nagas natural diet consists of fresh meats and the occasional fruit and a vegetable making the rare human food a heavenly treat, the only problem is that it’s  ** _very_**  fattening. The snakes body absorbs 90% of everything it consumes in order for a large body to function, thus it’s easy for a snake like jack to gain a few pounds if he ate human food on a regular bases.

Jack knows he’s going to be sporting a few new layers of chub after this…

*******

The naga groaned as he further settled his head on the CEO’s lap, no longer confined to the shackled wall he rested his bloated body (what he could fit) on the couch along with Rhys.

“I hate you _so_ much…” the tone in his voice was filled with a deadpanned annoyance.

The cybernetic CEO responded in a hum like chuckle while stoking his fingers through Jacks hair, he’s clearly enjoying the outcome of this whole ordeal.

“So why did you do it? I mean for real, why?”

Jack who had been drifting off cracked opened an eye at the CEO.

“I know you were lying, the whole ordeal seemed personal” with sternness in Rhys’s voice.

“you stopped eating… didn’t you?”

With a groan the naga ran his right hand through his face only to stop and peek through his fingers.

“How did you find out?”

“I had some men at the labs give you an examination while you were out. Trying to find the cause of your little _incident_ , what we found was you had lost a concerning amount of weight”

Jack tightly shut his eyes mumbling a few curses that seemed to aimed at himself possibly hoped that this wouldn't come to light. He’d take any punishment over this.

“Jack… _Please_ ”

Rhys asked softly while gently removing the hand from jacks face.

“Are you really unhappy here? would you rather go home?”

That question brought an alarmed look from Jack before burying his face in the cybernetic mans lap again

“I don’t hate it here…” was the muffled voice that came from him before leaning a bit upward but facing away from Rhys

“look kiddo…. i rather stay here and grow gut wrenchingly big then go back to that shitty version of an endless nature documentary”

Rhys can see Jack’s internally fighting to tell the truth but having a hard time in doing so, and also struggling to keep his now heavy body from lying back down.

“I just…” frustratingly lets out a sigh “The humans that work here say things well not at my face or anything just stupid gossip. Normally I don’t give two shits of any of them… Then… then there was this rumor that wouldn't die down…“

Rhys cocked his head to the side at jack becoming increasingly aware of what transpired.

“what the assholes are saying is you saved me cause I cant survive on my own like I’m some domesticated animal that has no clue how to hunt…. kept hearing things like that for weeks. so it got me thinking, if I go after one of them skags _mano a mano_ in those enclosures my badassery would finally be known-”

Jack’s arms and upper body couldn’t hold under the new weight and collapses back onto the CEO’s lap, there was a pause were the two stared at each other.

“…Go on” Rhys said with some amusement, pushing down a chuckle that threatened to come out.

“… … … Anyway, the plan was go in. Fight skag. Eat skag. Come out a hero. The only problem was my time here may had soften my drive”

“oh I should think so~” flesh hand moved towards jacks swollen gut to rub despite the naga’s disapproving growl, he made no moves to stop Rhys.

“So the good idea was I needed an extra natural boost to get me back into the groove of things, I needed to starve, get those instincts going again…”

“And that’s when you snapped after”

Not appreciating the interruption but jack couldn’t argue as it was the truth, he did lose control and in turn went for the easiest prey that was at the most abundance.

“That’s pretty much it, you know what happened next since I tried to eat you and two other idiots who were unfortunate enough to be in my way”

“Sounds like you bit off more than you can chew~” Rhys quipped which earned a bite to the thigh by an unamused naga, causing an undignified yelp out of the CEO. Rhys is lucky that jack isn’t venomous.

“Now I’m here stuffed with the crap you shoved in me… If you knew what was going on with me why did you give me a shitty punishment? couldn’t you’ve done something less humiliating?”

Rhys pause for a bit thinking while jack gripes about his good looks being tainted

“Well you could say I been wanting to do something like this for a while, not the whole chaining you up and punishing you, tho it sounds temptingly nice”

Jack had a slight confused look

“I thought you’d look better with a few more pounds in you. so when the question that came from the employees on how to deal with you I simply saw it as an opportunity.”

“……what!”

“Granted, I initially was going to feed you human food more frequently with your normal meals and slowly make you bigger” there was a light blush growing on the CEO’s face as he continued to elaborate “But well….. things happen and I just thought ‘why not?’ ”

If the naga wasn’t so heavy and sluggish at this moment he’d be crushing the cybernetic man in his coils right now, of all the things Rhys could have been into. why this?

“You dick, I hope I get to strangle that noodle of a neck of yours” Jack huffed angrily has he had no power to do said action “At this point sitting on you would do a better job but knowing you probably be into it too you freak”

“Aw Jack don’t be that way, promise to make it up to you, tho it was technically your punishment” said with pleading awkward smile

He hated this, Jack hated that he was actually thinking it over. Is he so easy to convince? Maybe with Rhys more than he’d like to admit, but not this time Hell no! The little asshole isn't going to make it that easy-

“how about I let you punish me then?”

“…what?” huh?!

“you seem to be ready to hold a grudge so why don’t you do anything you want with me when you’re in better condition, I’m hoping that you will forgive me afterwards ….granted that I don’t get killed…” muttering that last part with a pout

This didn't help the naga, It was tempting too tempting. Jack wanted to stay mad to keep a shred of dignity than become some push over, but the idea of having the CEO to himself doing whatever he pleased. Heck maybe have a little payback to the ungrateful noodle…

“Don’t think I’m going to let you off so easy cupcake” managing to pull himself up again he slithered to Rhys’s side to lean on him letting his weight tilt the smaller male.

“Just so we have an understating, as long as I don’t kill you I’m allowed to break that lil body yours till you sssubmit to me?” emphasizing the ‘S’ while giving a snake like tongue flick into the others ear making him shiver.

“Not how I phrased it but yeah…. and by ‘breaking’ I hope you don’t mean till I’m physically useless” glancing at jack with subtle playfulness

“I’ll let you know when it happens” smirking into the shoulder of the smaller one

Rhys let out a small chuckle before allowing himself fall into the cushions along with jack, quietly planning to stay that way for the rest of the day. The now heavy serpents gut felt oddly pleasant on top of him just as he’d imagined it, there was a soothing silence that lulled the two happily. Like nothing could break this moment…

“Is there any of those chocolate covered pretzels left?”

Echoes of the CEO’s laughter bounced around the large office, it was better than he could hope for.


End file.
